banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vasteel Nocht
Vasteel Nocht is the 3rd boss of ''Systarian Navy'' and the 5th boss of Thunder Force VI, it consists of oversized versions of the player ships from the previous three games of the series. Extra mimicry arms of the orn empire. The mimicry orn-faust styx. The mimicry orn-fasut rynex. The mimicry orn-faust gauntlet. ORN Faust Styx The first form of Vasteel Nocht is a large version of the Fire LEO-03 Styx from Thunder Force III ''and Thunder Force AC 2, is twice as bigger than the player's ship. Its main weapons are the Twin Shot, Fire (without using a front shot), and Wave. Once the ORN Faust Styx is destroyed, it disassembles and merges with the parts of a bigger ship, think of this as a giant "ORN Faust sandwich". In Systarian Navy series, ORN Faust Styx also uses a primitive versions of Sever and Lancer, and non homing Hunter. ORN Faust Rynex Second form of Vasteel Nocht, a larger version of the Fire LEO-04 Rynex from ''Thunder Force IV, the ship is three times larger than the player's ship. Its weapons are a 3-way Blade, a slow paced Freeway Missiles and a Rail Blaster. Once this gigantic Rynex is destroyed it merges with even bigger parts, finishing with this ORN sandwich. In Systarian Navy series, ORN Faust Rynex also uses cluster Snake bombs and non homing Hunter. ORN Faust Gauntlet Third (final in Thunder Force VI) form of Vasteel Nocht, a gigantic version of the RVR-01 Gauntlet from Thunder Force V. It's six times larger than the player's ship, and it's main weapons are twin Sword Over Weapons, a primitive version of the Free Range, and a Non-homing Hunter (each energy discharge will track the player's ship once but will not re-attack if it misses). In Systarian Navy series, ORN Faust Rynex also uses mega Wave Over Weapon. Vasteel Nocht mk-II Vasteel Nocht is the enchanced version of Vasteel Nocht in ''Systarian Navy'', it consists of oversized versions of the Systarian spacecrafts. Extra super mimicry arms of the orn empire. The mimicry orn-faust gx-3. The mimicry orn-fasut gx-4. The mimicry orn-faust gx-5. ORN Faust GX-3 The fourth form of Vasteel Nocht is a large version of the GX-3, is twice as bigger than the player's ship. Its main weapons are the Twin Shot and cruise missiles. Once the ORN Faust GX-3 is destroyed, it disassembles and merges with the parts of a bigger ship, think of this as a giant "ORN Faust sandwich". ORN Faust GX-4 Fifth form of Vasteel Nocht, a larger version of the GX-4, the bomber is three times larger than the player's ship. Its weapons are Blackhole Gun, and missiles. Once this gigantic GX-4 bomber is destroyed it merges with even bigger parts, finishing with this ORN sandwich. ORN Faust GX-5 Sixth and final form of Vasteel Nocht, a gigantic version of the GX-5. It's six times larger than the player's ship, and it's main weapons are deadly barrage of powerful spread shots, aiming and homing missiles. This form can also thrust and rams towards to the bottom of the screen! Category:Bosses Category:ORN Empire Category:Lerner Legions